Kiara's Secret
by Carmen101
Summary: Kovu and Kiara want to have a cub, but Simba isn't going to have that happen. Will Simba change his mind or will Kovu and Kiara secretly have the cub elsewhere?
1. Shall We Proceed?

Kiara's Secret

As the sun arose, Kiara padded out the den, trying not to awake her father and mother. She stepped to the top of pride rock. She smiled as the wind from her grandfather swayed past her.

" Good morning, Kiara." Mufasa's spirit said to her.

" Good morning, Mufasa. It is a beautiful day, yes?" Kiara glanced up at the clouds. Mufasa smiled and nodded. Zazu flew up and sat by Kiara.

" Ah, morning has arose. Kiara, today is going to be great! Your father has a special moment for you." Zazu said.

" Special moment, huh?" Kiara asked.

" Yes." Zazu said.

" Kiara!" Simba roared up to Kiara.

" Coming!" Kiara roared down to her father. She ran down the rocks to greet her father. Her claws gripping the ground as she ran. " Yes, father?"

" Kiara, as I would like to have a great time with Kovu, I suggest you two not to have any cubs until further notice. Clear?" Simba said. Kiara's jaw dropped.

" What? Why not? I think a cub would be great for me and Kovu." Kiara said.

" No! He is apart of Scar and Zira." Simba said.

" But you said you wouldn't doubt him anymore. You lied!" Kiara roared as she thundered away. Simba sighed as he watched his daughter go.

Kiara ran to the watering hole where Kovu was pouncing on his prey for his morning breakfast. Kiara smiled and ran up to him. She nuzzled his mane.

" Kovu, I have something important to tell you." Kiara began.

" Is it about your father again? He's been in our way alot now." Kovu asked.

" Yes. Father says that we shouldn't have cubs." Kiara said.

" Well then, we can just have one cub." Kovu said, not getting the point. Kiara sighed.

" No Kovu, No cubs at all. None. Not even one." Kiara said. Kovu's ears layed back against his mane. His teeth barred. He shook his head.

" What should we do? I mean, I want a cub." Kiara said.

" Should we just proceed?" Kovu asked.

" But father.." Kiara said.

" He doesn't have to know. Just say you are going on a trip for a while. He'll understand. Come on, I will come with you."

Kiara and Kovu approached the den. Simba was standing ontop of Pride Rock.

" Father, Kovu and I have decided to take a journey. To visit the other lands that lie before us." Kiara said.

" Yes. It won't be long, just enough time to get us away from Pride Rock and explore Africa." Kovu said. Simba stared hard in Kovu's eyes.

" You're lying. I can see it in your eyes. You're lying." Simba said.

Kovu and Kiara gasped. Kovu stepped back. Simba glanced at Kiara and then back to Kovu.


	2. Follow Your Heart

(Thanks for all the reviews! This has helped me alot.)

Simba growled as he stepped forward torwards Kovu.

" Daddy?" Kiara pleaded. Simba stopped in his tracks. His claws dug the ground.

" Yes, Kiara?" Simba asked. Kiara's auds flew up.

" Daddy, I love you. Please, I just want the family to grow..." Kiara began.

" No, Kiara!" Simba roared. Nala walked out the den and sat down a couple of feet away.

" Simba? What is wrong with you?" Nala asked. Simba sighed.

" Nothing. Everything is fine, Nala." Simba said. Nala cracked a smile and turned back into the den with the other lionesses. Simba looked back at Kovu. Kovu was looking at the lands before him, plotting where to start. Simba lowly growled.

" I shall deal with this later." Simba said and trotted back into the den. Kiara's eyes filled up. Kovu looked at Kiara.

" Kiara.." Kovu whispered and nuzzled her. Kiara began to cry lightly.

" Kovu. I don't think we should proceed." Kiara said.

" Kiara. I love you. I will never pressure you into anything you don't want to do." Kovu said. He nuzzled her one last time and then trotted off. Kiara watched him go. She began to cry again. Timon and Pumbaa trotted up to Kiara.

" What's wrong princess?" Pumbaa asked. Kiara smiled.

" Father." Kiara said.

" Don't worry 'bout him, Kiara. Just do whatever you want to! You're old enough. Besides, what did you want to do again?" Timon asked.

" Kovu and I wanted to have a cub." Kiara said.

" Oh!" Pumbaa and Timon both said.

" That's gonna be trouble." Timon said. Kiara narrowed her eyes.

" Oh, Timon. You are a great help!" Kiara said sarcasticly.

" Thanks!" Timon said. He nudged Pumbaa's side. " Told you, I could help her out. Now, what do you got?"

" Well, Kiara, I kinda agree with Timon here." Pumbaa said.

" Don't take my ideas! Give Kiara your own!" Timon said.

" You guys!" Kiara roared.

" Sorry, Kiara. Um..as I was saying, I think you should follow your heart. Not your mind." Pumbaa said.

" Oh, now you're sounding like Rafiki here." Timon teased. Pumbaa gruffed.

" So Pumbaa, I should follow my heart?" Kiara asked.

" Yes. Do what your heart tells you." Pumbaa said. Kiara looked out into the sky.

" Thanks, Pumbaa. I knew you were good for something." Kiara said.

Paws carried Kiara through the African lands. She ran to find Kovu. But as soon as she got to Kovu, Simba was there.. Kiara gasped. She could see their jaws moving. Simba stepped closer but then quickly sat down. Simba looked over at Kiara. Her auds went flat. Simba roared for Kiara.

" Oh no..." Kiara whispered. She slowly padded to her father and mate. " Yes?"

" Kiara, daughter, I was just explaining to Kovu why I don't want cubs in this family." Simba said.

" But if the outlanders attack.." Kiara began.

" Outlanders! Ha! All the outlanders have surrendered to Pride Rock. After their leader, Zira, died, they had no other place to go, so Nala and I let them join. Kiara, we have alot already. We don't need more." Simba said. Kiara's head hung loose.

" Is that clear?" Simba said. He nuzzled Kiara's nose. Kiara smiled and looked up at her father. She nodded. Simba smiled and walked away. Kiara looked at Kovu. Kovu laughed.

" Do you really mean it?" Kovu asked. Kiara looked into his beautiful green eyes.

" I am not sure right now." Kiara said. Kovu nuzzled Kiara. It was getting dark.

" Come on. Let's go home. We can talk about this tomorrow." Kovu said. He let Kiara walk in front of him. He looked behind him, at the outlands. He sighed.

" Kovu?" Kiara asked.

" Zira.." Kovu whispered. He started to walk again..

( Well. I will keep adding on.. But I need votes! Should Kiara and Kovu have cubs or not? Thanks again!)


	3. The Decision

As the sun arose, Kovu nudged Kiara's side. Letting her know, he was ready. For what? To go on their journey, that is. Kiara and Kovu had talked all night about it. They planned on going to Enmbala Hills. Beautiful place! Lot's of hills, lakes, trees, and of course, privacy. Kovu steadily got up and shook his mighty dark main. He stepped out of the den and sat outside it, awaiting for his love to come out and they could begin their journey. Kiara groaned lightly inside the den. But...neither did Kovu nor Kiara know, Simba was awake...and watching every single move. He had overheard the conversation last night. He was furious! Kiara lightly arose and tapped out of the den. She nuzzled Kovu and off they went. Simba snarled. He got up and ran to the den's opening. Nala ran and stopped him.

" Simba! Please! She's just trying to have her life! Let her go!" Nala roared.

" No! Kovu...he's...he...but.." Simba muttered. He sighed and sat down. Nala raised a brow and smirked.

" Hmm...Kovu is what?" Nala asked.

" Scar's heir." Simba whispered. Nala sighed and got up.

" Simba! You must put it in the past! Let it go!" Nala said.

" I can't! Scar killed my father!" Simba roared.

" There is no need to fight about this. Kiara and Kovu love each other. And so do we. If you really love your daughter, you would do what is right for her." Nala said.

" I know what is right, and that is to stop my daughter!" Simba roared.

" No, you don't. Kovu and Kiara have a special bond. If you break it, Kiara may never return. You know that." Nala said. Simba was speechless. Nala was right. Simba's head hung loosely.

" I guess you're right." Simba whispered. Nala smirked.

" Pinned ya." Nala said as she walked past him.

Kiara and Kovu ran like they never ran before. Laughing with glee and racing in the wind. It took them a while before they got to their destination. Kiara laughed. Then she stopped. Kovu slid and stopped.

" Kiara? What's wrong?" Kovu asked.

" Nothing! I...just...thought I heard something." Kiara said. She trotted past Kovu. Kovu raised a brow. He listened to the wind. Nothing. Kovu shook his head and followed Kiara. Kiara found a nearby silver pond. She started to drink from it. Kovu layed down at the ponds edge.

" Kiara...if you don't want to do this..tell me. I won't be mad." Kovu said.

" Kovu..." Kiara said teasingly. " I love you." She said and nudged his mane. " This place is beautiful!"

" Yeah. So are you.." Kovu said teasingly. Kiara blushed.

" Oh, I hear that from my father all the time." Kiara said.

" Well, it's true. Anyone with eyes can see that." Kovu said. Kiara smiled and layed down beside Kovu, nudging him. Kovu nuzzled her and their love began to proceed. Kovu licked her maw, showing her teeth. Kiara looked into his eyes. Those beautiful green eyes could attract anything! That's why he is the best hunter in the pride. Not only because of his speed and smarts, but his glowing eyes. Kiara sighed.

" Ok..Kovu...I am ready." Kiara said.

" Are you sure?" Kovu said, getting up to began to mate.

" Yes. I am." Kiara smiled. Kovu groaned as he began. And soon enough, Kiara was pregnant.


	4. Troubles

The Next Day

Kiara lays on the ground, smiling and thinking about their future. Kovu comes back from a hunt. He dragged a dead caribou in his mouth. He layed it next to Kiara.

" Eat up. You must have enough food for the cub to be healthy." Kovu said. He layed down behind her for some support. Her teeth bared as she dug into the caribou's flesh.

" Thank you, Kovu." Kiara said. Kovu nodded. Then he got a thought.

" Kiara, what if our cub doesn't like me?" Kovu asked. Worried. Scared and confused all of the sudden.

" Oh, Kovu. It will! I promise." Kiara said.

" How are you so sure? I mean, it took Nuka a long time to get to know Zira really good and accept her as a mother." Kovu said.

" Kovu! This is _our_ cub you're talking about here! I know it will like you! Besides, what's there not to like?" Kiara asked. Kovu looked away. Not saying anything. Females always wins the fights. He mumbled words. Not clear enough for Kiara to understand.

" What?" She asked.

" Nothing." Kovu said quickly. He layed his head on his paws and closed his eyes. Kiara sighed and layed there too. She began to get scared also.

That night at Pride Rock, Simba paced back and forth inside the den. It was raining hard. Harder than ever. A few trees split in half! One tree blocked the watering hole. Zazu flew in. He shook his feathers off.

" My, my, Mufasa must be mad or something! Geesh!" Zazu said. Simba gruffed.

" My father isn't mad. I am." Simba said. Nala crossed her paws and sighed.

" Here we go again." Nala said to herself.

" Why are you mad, Sir?" Zazu asked.

" Kovu and Kiara have run off together...to have a cub." Simba said.

" Oh, marvelous!" Zazu said. Simba roared.

" No! It's not! Kovu is one of them!" Simba roared.

" Simba, stop it!" Nala roared at him. Simba roared back.

" Nala, down!" Simba roared.

" Simba, stop all this nonsense, now!" Nala roared. Simba snarled. His teeth bared. Nala bit under his chin. This means, enough! Simba slowed his breathing and calmed himself down. He panted.

" I don't see what's wrong with us?" A lioness asks from the corner. Nala smiled.

" Nothing is wrong. Simba is just having a hard time." Nala said.

" But Nala, we all hear Simba's excuse for Kiara, and we don't like it. We have changed and so has Kovu. You tell Simba that the whole time Kovu has been with us, he hasn't been corrupted by Zira's plans. He refused, he found love." The lioness explains.

" Thank you, I will." Nala says. She trotted over to Simba. " Did you hear that?" She asks.

" Yes. I did." Simba said.

" Okay then, stop your complaining." Nala said. Simba nodded. He stepped out the den. Nala sighed and sat down, awaiting for his return.

Months passed and Kiara has in her middle months of birth. Not quite ready. She was asleep now. Kovu lay watch over her. Something moved. Kovu's ear twitched. He gasped. It moved again. Kovu stood up. It ran to another tree. Laughing...

" Hyenas..." Kovu growled. Kovu felt the tug of something on his tail. He gasped and turned around to see a hyena pup, playfully biting at his tail. Kovu smiled.

" Hey little...wait a minute...you're a trap." Kovu said. He roared and the pup ran away. Then there was silence.

" Is anything wrong, Kovu?" Kiara asked.

" Nothing, everything's.." Kovu groaned. For three adult hyenas had ambushed him. Kovu roared and bit and clawed at them.

" Hey. It's Kovu!" A female said. They all jumped off.

" Well, well, well. What do we have here?" the female asked.

" Kovu, duh!" the male said. They all laughed. Kovu growled. The hyenas circled him.

" Do you remember us?" the female asked.

" Yes. Shenzi, Banzi and Ed.


	5. The Attack

" Well, it is now time to give it up!" Kovu attacked. With full force, he thrusted himself ontop of Banzi, Shenzi nipping at the heels of Kovu. Kovu bit into Banzi. Banzi laughed.

" What's so funny?" Kovu asked. Shenzi attacked under Kovu's paws, throwing him down. He groaned. He looked up at Banzi. Kovu was outnumbered! Hyenas in every direction. Kiara got up.

" Kovu!" Kiara yelled.

" Kiara, stay away! I don't want you getting hurt!" Kovu yelled back. Kiara cried softly.

" Oh don't worry, she won't get hurt." Shenzi said, following Kiara. Kovu growled and jumped for Shenzi. He was thrown down by the raging hyenas. They bit him and bit him. Kovu was growing weak. He tried to roar for help, but instead, a roar came for help. The hyenas let go and looked up. It was Simba!

" It's Mufasa!" Banzi gasped.

" No, you dummy. It's his son. Um...what's his name again?" Shenzi asked.

" Kimba!" A hyena said.

" It's Simba." Kovu growled. Banzi put his paw on Kovu's throat.

" Banzi...Get off." Simba said.

" Ha! I ain't afraid of you! You ain't nothing but a-" Banzi said.

" But a what?" Simba growled, now into Banzi's face. Banzi gulped.

" A-a King?" Banzi asked.

" I am. And do you know what Kings can do to any worthless hyena?" Simba asked. He circled Banzi. Kovu lifted his body up.

" I am not worthless!" Banzi said.

" Silence!" Simba roared. Banzi stooped down. Putting his paws over his head.

" You were to Scar." Simba said.

" How would you know? We killed him!" Banzi said. Simba nodded.

" True. True. Thank you for killing him. But you still have no right to claim these lands and threaten my daughter!" Simba yelled.

" But-" Banzi began.  
" But nothing. These lands are for the loners. No claims. And my daughter! You can see what she is going through right now!" Simba turned to Kovu.

" And you..." Simba lowered his voice. The hyenas took off. Kiara came back.

" Kovu?" Kiara asked.

" You betrayed me." Simba said, walking to Kovu. Kovu got up and scooted back. Fear in his eyes. He heard Kiara.

" Kiara." Kovu began. Simba roared.

" Daddy!" Kiara pleaded.

" No Kiara! Return home! Immediately!" Simba yelled.

" Father, I thought you changed! Mother talked to you about it!" Kiara said. Kovu smirked.

" It was none of your business. Kovu is now my business." Simba said, turning to him. Kiara gasped and carefully started to walk home. Simba growled.

" I am very upset, Kovu. I told you two 'no.' And what do you do? You go off and have one! After I specically told you ' no!'" Simba yelled.

" Simba! I am sorry, but this is what Kiara and I wanted. To have a family." Kovu said.

" I am not having a cub from you in my family." Simba said.

" But you have a connection in my family!" Kovu yelled. Simba gasped.

" You are connected to Scar!" Kovu yelled.

" But Scar isn't your father!" Simba thundered.

" I know. But he was still apart of me." Kovu calmed.

" Yes. He was." Simba said. " You may return to Pride Rock. I don't know what I am going to do to Kiara."

" What do you mean?" Kovu asked.

" I can't do anything now. She is almost due." Simba said. Kovu smiled. Simba softly growled. They both sighed and headed back to Pride Rock.


	6. The Final DecisionThe End

Kiara walked up to Pride Rock. Nala, at the den entrance, spotted Kiara.  
" Kiara! You're alright!" Nala nuzzled her. " Let's go inside." Nala let Kiara inside the den. Kiara was approached by other lionesses, questioning her about her birth. Kiara was surprised none of them were mad. Kiara smiled and told them everything they needed to know. Everyone was waiting for the birth of the new cub, except Simba. Simba and Kovu walked in the den and heard everyone talking about the birth.  
" Congrats Kovu!" A lioness says.  
" I hope you two the best!" Another says. Kovu bowed and walked over to Kiara.  
" Are you okay?" Kovu asked her.  
" Yes, I am fine." Kiara said. Simba, for once in his episode with Kiara, smiled. Simba walked over to Nala.  
" Nala, I need to talk to you." Simba whispered in her ear.  
" Oh?" Nala said and walked out with Simba,

They reached the Water Hole. Simba sat down and looked at himself in the water.  
" I talked to my father." Simba said, sadly.  
" And what did he say?" Nala asked.  
" I am not who I am anymore. He said he just doesn't understand this." " This"  
" Kiara and Kovu. The new cub. I let Kovu and Zira's lioness join Pride Rock, then I turn my back on Kovu. After I have already accepted him. I am a terrible father. I can't believe I am doing this to Kovu, let alone Kiara." Simba looked into the water.  
" You know, Simba, I think you are an excellent father. You started off right, helping her with her decisions, but you just got too carried away. Look into the water, who do you see?" Nala asked.  
" Myself. But I am changed." Simba said.  
" Yes, you are. Now look harder." Nala said, glaring into the water after Simba. " You see, Mufasa would let Kiara and Kovu have their cub. He loves everyone. Kiara is not a child no more. She has grown up. Moved on. And so shall we." Nala said. Simba looked up and smiled. He nuzzled Nala.  
" Thank you, I must go talk to everyone now." Simba said.

Simba approached the top of Pride Rock and roared for everyone to come out. They all came out and questioned Simba what was wrong.  
" Everyone, I have something to tell you guys." Simba began. " Kovu, Kiara, I am sorry for the way I have become. I know it wasn't right to judge you, Kovu, like I did. I am sorry for that. Kiara, I am sorry I have yelled at you, for disobeying me. My final decision is...let's have that cub." Simba said, smiling. Kiara gasped and ran up to her father and nuzzled him, almost making him fall over. Simba laughed. Kovu walked over and nuzzled Simba also, not feeling right to do that.

Kiara became in labor, all the lioness scattered around her. Kovu and Simba sat outside the den, waiting.  
" Nervous?" Simba asked.  
" Very." Kovu said.  
" Yeah, I was too." Simba said. Kovu smiled. Nala came out the den with Kiara at her side. Kiara smiled. She already had given birth and Rafiki was caring for it and making sure it was alive and healthy. Kovu, Kiara, Simba and Nala walked to the top of Pride Rock. They all smiled then ROARED! All the animals cheered and pranced for joy. Simba and Nala walked back, passing Rafiki. Rafiki walked up to Kiara and Kovu and raised the newborn son in the air. The animals bowed. For the Prince and Princess of Pride Rock finally got their wish. Their son, Sora. 


End file.
